


Full Court Press

by sonofnjobu



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofnjobu/pseuds/sonofnjobu
Summary: This was a request by an anon who had a dream that Erik spanked her in front of his boys when she started acting up.So here it is.





	Full Court Press

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reader is Black for obvious reasons. If you enjoy my writing, please comment!
> 
> CW: use of the n-word, spanking, voyeurism

Erik had said you were going to a party.

 

This was not what you were expecting at all.

 

You had done up your hair, slayed your makeup, and slithered in to a show-stopping dress all to pull up to a house full of niggas watching the NBA Playoffs. You were heated. You’d wasted all of that time and effort just to end up stunting on a circle of dudes gathered around a plate of hot wings and yelling at the TV.

 

“My man, E!” Erik’s friend DJ greeted him at the door, dapping him up

 

“And Y/N!” he gasped, enveloping you in to a hug.

 

That was last attention you got for the next two hours. You were completely disinterested in this. You hadn’t played basketball since middle school and couldn’t even name the teams on the screen. You’d thought you’d be going out to a party with more people and wine… dancing if you were lucky. You sat on a hard dining room chair, legs crossed and face brooding, angrily scrolling through your Instagram feed. You’d decided you’d had enough and shot Erik a text from across the room.

 

**“Babe.”**

 

You stared at him intently, waiting for him to feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. He glanced at it for a second before gluing his eyes back to the screen.

 

**“Seriously????”**

 

He didn’t even look this time. He shot up suddenly and clapped his hands together once.

 

“Ooooooh!!!!” Erik bellowed. “Durant out here carrying these niggas!”

 

You rolled your eyes and pursed your lips. Bunch of damn kids. You disappeared back in to your phone until Erik came to the kitchen in search of another beer. He went right past you as if you were invisible.

 

“Um, HELLO?” you waved at him. Erik grinned at you, popping off the bottle cap of his newly acquired beer.

 

“Hey, babe! You having fun?”

 

“No, nigga!” you complained. Erik’s face darkened at your attitude. “You said we were going to a party! This isn’t a damn party.”

 

“I don’t know who you think you’re talking to with that attitude,” he sneered. “The game’s almost over, so just chill.”

 

He was warning you, but you weren’t having it. You continued to push him. Full court press.

 

“Yeah, thanks for wasting my damn time. Two and a half hours and you haven’t paid an ounce of attention to me!”

 

“So that’s what you want? Attention?” Erik questioned, taking a pull from his beer. He leaned up against the counter, but he was visibly tense. You could hear the guys in the other room cheer at the screen again.

 

“Yes, nigga!” you complained.

 

“You got about one more time to call me a nigga,” Erik stated. He leered at you from behind his gold rimmed glasses.

 

The living room erupted behind you. He was missing something big and it was your fault. You didn’t care. If you weren’t going to have any fun, neither was he.

 

“You know what? Nah, nigga. Just go back in there and play with your little friends,” you spat.

 

That was it.

 

Erik set his beer down and grabbed you by the wrist. He pulled you in to the living room and sat down in an empty arm chair. He yanked you down and bent you over his knee.

 

“You want your damn attention? You’ll get your attention.”

 

He began to pull your dress up, revealing your complete lack of panties to the entire room. You reached back to stop him, but he held your hand in a vice like grip. The men in the room had noticed and began to watch.

 

“Erik, what the hell?” you started before you suddenly felt a hard crack against your ass. You gasped and turned to look at him, wide eyed. He really just spanked you! You couldn’t even bare to look at all the men in the room as his hand came down on you again.

 

You hissed at the sting before Erik rubbed the palm of his hand over it gently. The flat pressure of his hand soothed the burn a little bit. Erik looked up and addressed the highly attentive room.

 

“Aye. I’m sorry about this. Y/N decided she wants to act up.”

 

The room replied with some enthusiastic hums and some “Do what you gotta do, man”s.

Suddenly, the two of you were the main attraction, the game long forgotten. You had to admit you kind of loved it, and you barely stifled a moan the next time Erik’s hand slapped your cheeks.

 

He hit you a few more times in succession. Your cheeks were starting to redden and you jumped away from him a bit when he struck you.

 

“Where you going? Why are you running?” Erik demanded, repositioning your hips on his knee. “You’re gonna take this until you’re ready to apologize.”

 

You concealed a smile and let him spank you about five more times before it all became a bit too much. You glanced at the room. The men all sat on the edge of their seats, entranced by the spectacle. Food, drink, and game were all abandoned. It was all about you.

 

_CRACK!_

 

“Okay, I’m sorry!” you yelped in submission.

 

“What was that?” Erik hummed taking aim for another swing.

 

“I’m sorry!” you exclaimed, pulling away from his trajectory. Despite your struggles, he didn’t miss. “I’m sorry, Daddy!”

 

Erik suddenly stopped. He pulled your dress down and held firm as you slowly pushed your way up off of his knees. You stood, taking one last look at your audience before Erik patted you lightly on the butt and pushed you away.

 

“Now go on somewhere.”

 

You returned to your seat and gingerly sat down.

 

It was like a light switch. Instantly all the men were back in the game. It was tied 107-107 with seconds left on the clock. It was as if what had just happened hadn’t happened.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” DJ yelled at the screen.

 

A Cavaliers player was running the wrong way.

 

“This nigga is buns! This nigga is trash!” the men exclaimed. Erik laughed hysterically as the Warriors bagged another win.

 

In the din of celebration and debate, Erik let his friends know he was heading out and exchanged some handshakes. No one mentioned what had just transpired between the two of you. You both remained silent until you got in to the car.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe we did that!” you exclaimed, clicking your seatbelt in to place. You turned to Erik, your heart racing from the heat of it all. “I really didn’t think you were going to do it. You had me waiting so long!”

 

Erik grinned at you, his gold caps glinting.

 

“I had to make it believable, babe. Can’t just walk up in there and start spanking you in front of everyone for no reason.”

 

You leaned over and kissed him lightly as he turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life.

 

“Thank you, baby. You know I’ve always wanted to do that! I just can’t believe our plan worked!”

 

“I know,” Erik replied. “You didn’t have to call me a nigga though.”


End file.
